


Chewing Gum

by JustJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Jack had a relationship with the Tardis., M/M, Other, repairs gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJenn/pseuds/JustJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master is unimpressed with the Doctor's repairs to the Tardis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chewing Gum

**Author's Note:**

> First posted at my lj and Teaspoon years ago.  
> Feedback is loved.  
> Pure Crack btw.

“You used chewing gum to hold the Ohm plates together?” the Master demanded in an amazed voice. Currently, half of his body was underneath the console has he tired to undo several centuries of the Doctor’s so-called repairs.

“I didn’t have anything else available at the time,” the Doctor muttered, running his hands through his already messy hair. “Ace was chewing gum when I need something to fix the Ohm plates.”

Ace had spat the gum into his hand and didn’t blink an eye when he requested that she chew an entire pack of gum to so he could fix the Ohm Plates.

“Rassilon help me,” the Master moaned, resisting the urge to bang in head into the floor. Of course, judging how sticky the floor was he might end up being stuck to the floor.

“Well, it's not like I can stroll into Allparts Spaceparts and ask for Rassilon Special Sealant #7 you know!” the Doctor replied shortly. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets sulking because the Master wasn’t impressed with his repairs.

The Master grunted and tried to pry the Ohm plate loose. “It’s stuck.”

“Well, of course it is stuck. The gum had several centuries to bond,” the Doctor replied in a sulky voice. “It’s not going to come loose.”

“Fine then. What’s next on the list?” the Master demanded in a weary voice. A the rate they were going it was going to take centuries to fix everything.

“The Cronus Tubes,” the Doctor replied in an apprehensive voice, waiting for the explosion to happen.

“They’re vacuum tubes! Actual vacuum tubes! What were you thinking?” the Master demanded in a stunned voice. It had been centuries since he had seen a vacuum tube.

“In case you’ve forgotten, I was exiled to Earth in the 1970's. They needed to be replaced and that was the only thing they had available at that time,” the Doctor replied in a huffy voice.

“You poor poor thing,” the Master cooed in a sympathetic voice.

“Thank-you,” the Doctor replied, touched by the sympathy in the Master’s voice. It had been difficult being exiled to the 1970s. He still had nightmares about bell bottom trousers.

“I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to the TARDIS,” the Master replied getting up and patting the console. “Don’t worry, my dear, I’ll get you all fixed up nice and new.”

“Would you like me to leave you two alone for a little while?” the Doctor demanded acidly, crossing his arms. “I’m sure the next time we meet up with Jack, you two can compare notes.”

“He didn’t!”

“He did,” the Doctor replied with a shudder. That was one image that was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

“Bloody hell! The next time I see him, I’m going to kill him!” the Master promised the TARDIS. "OUCH! What was that for?" the Master shouted as the TARDIS shocked him.

"I think she liked it."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

End.


End file.
